Jealous - A Camp Lazlo Short Fanfic
by Wolxy's Fanfics
Summary: A slash fanfic (Lazlo X Edward) I just came up with after a 2 hour nap on my couch, lol xD So, in this fanfic, Lazlo and Edward are supposed to already have developed romantic feelings for each other, though they haven't even kissed yet.. So, they have some kind of a platinic love... But how much does Edward care, really? Could he ever GET JEALOUS of Lazlo being with somebody else?


**Hello. So sorry for not writting any fanfictions all these months but even thou I have so many ideas, I mostly spend my time drawing fanart and, sometimes, even making videos. Anyway, I might write stuff this summer, so for now enjoy this small piece of inspiration~! ^^**

It was another shiny day in Camp Kidney. The boys were playing around all those various games they used to spend their time with, including volleyball, leaf raking, quilting and any kind of fun they coupld think of.. or they were allowed to play. But today it was a speacial day and Mr. Slinkman would soon let the bean scouts know the reason why.

"Attention, Campers! Please, gather round, everybody! I'd like to make an announcement.." Mr. Slinkman's voice could be heard coming right from the outdoor megaphones. Soon, all the campers were standing on the center of Camp Kidney, opposite to Scoutmaster Lumpus' cabin.

"Why did Mr. Slinkman ask us to come here?" Samson was the first to ask.

"I don't know.. But I know nothing about the leak on Lumpus' boat." Ping Pong added and then Mr. Slinkman made his appearance to the children. He cleaned his throat before speaking.

"Hello, beans and thanks for coming. I'd like to let you know that today is National Hugging Day!"

"National Hugging Dayyyy?!" Lazlo repeated excitedly, his pupils turned big like a puppy's, then extended his arms getting ready to give all campers a team hug, but Slinkman stopped him just in the nick of time.

"Not so fast, Lazlo.." He pulled out a piece of papper and started reading. "A new activity for today has been added for you kids to have some fun with your friends! There's only one rule in this new game;... Just pick your favorite bean scout and give him a hug and let the magic of friendship do the rest!" He now stopped reading, his eyes looked up to face kids and share a smile with them. The boys began to talk to each other, triyng to figure out who was their favorite. Edward seemed to be the most comfortable of the crew.

"Hey, Edward, do you know who your favortie camper is?" Dave asked.

"Listen, David. For some of you ignorant kids it might not be obvious. but there is an awesome camper between all of you.. and that camper is me! /I/ am my favorite bean, so I don't need to pick any of you losers!.. I think I made myself clear~" He answered proudly. Dave didn't even want to pick a fight. he knew Edward, and he'd rather ignore him for being such a jerk he tended to be sometimes.

"You got issues, Edward.. serious issues." And then he walked away. Edward didn't care. All his was expecting now was a warm hug from Lazlo, and he was a hundred per cent sure he'd get that hug. His  
train of thought interrupted Dave's voice, who was just around twenty steps away.

"Thank you, Lazlo! I really appreciate being your favorite bean scout!" Edward's eyes widened once he heard that, and the things turned more evil for him when he looked over, just to see Dave enjoying Lazlo's hug. The hug Edward was waiting for, the hug he wanted more than anything else. He couldn't stay there any longer. He left out a groan and at that exclamation, he grabbed his hat in anger, then throwed it on the ground before leaving this place.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It has been a peaceful evening. Edward was sitting on the stairs of the Pinto cabin, having nothing interesting to do, still mad at his lover for breaking his heart. And speaking of lovers, here he comes. Lazlo in all his glory. He was now walking proudly, whistling a cheerful tune, and he stopped when his eyes opened to meet his little platypus' eyes glaring at him and then looked away as if he didn't care.

"Heey, Edward! How you doin'? And why are you sitting here all alone? You disappeared in all of sudden back there! Are you okay?"

"...Why would YOU care?" The younger one answered with another question, still avoiding eye-contact with the spidermonkey. "There are couple of campers for you to play with! Or enough is just NEVER enough for ya, monkey-boy?" He responed sharply, obviously annoyed by something Lazlo has done to him.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" Lazlo was confused by his soulmate's behavior. The latter decided to get up and face him now..

"Oh, so, you playing dumb now, don't you? Well, guess what! I can play this game too!.."

"Game? Edward, I honestly have no idea what you're saying! Please, make it clear and tell me what's wrong!" The orange one insisted on asking to learn what was going on.

"YOU ARE A TRAITOR, LAZLO, THAT IS WHAT'S WRONG!" He pointed at him dramatically, his eyes expressing anger but hiding a slight taste of sadness and disappointment.

"But what did I-..?" But Edward immediatelly cut him off..

"So, DAVE is your favorite camper, right?! It was HIM all along, wasn't it?!" The stubborn platypus tried to make those questions sound rhetorical, but deep inside, still he wanted to believe Lazlo would refuse his sayings, contradicting Edward's words and wished he'd hear a better excuse from him. But Lazlo's respond was unexpectedly discouraging..

"Well, to be honest.. yes, I think Dave is an excellent camper in my opinion.." The white one felt his heart break into pieces, his mouth widened in surprise.

"SO, YOU _ADMIT_ IT!... I knew it! I knew all this between you and me was too good to be true.." He turned around now, crossing his arms like he was used to.

"But Edward.. You didn't let me complete my sentence.." Edward's eyes opened wide, stealing a glance at the boy who was standing behind. "...I think Dave is an excellent camper... but you, sir.. You are my all-time favorite..." Lazlo played with his pointer fingers nervously before his spells the last word. "...lover~ Can you understand that, grouchy-boy?" He smiled slightly and did two steps ahead to gently grab his precious creature's upper arms just a few inches under his shoulders, caressing softly. The shocked boy could suddently feel his face getting hot, his heartbeat raising dangerously. His cheeks turned a dark red in timidity. It was the first time Lazlo acted so sensual around him. However, Edward would rather try to hide his shyness and would try keep playing emotionless..

"...An-" He tried to concentrate and ignore that magic touch he was feeling. "...and you have many of them?!" He said with a wild tone in his voice.

"What? Of course not, silly! Just you.." Lazlo kept enjoying the whole moment. He adored Edward, no matter what he said or do to him. He then leaned down a bit to whisper to his lover. " you and only you~.."

"Pfft! Such a _difficult_ choice for you to make!.." Edward said ironically.

"You mean, choosing you to be my lover?" Edward growled a bit, then turned around to yell at the baffled one.

"NO, I MEAN CHOOSING ME TO BE YOUR FAVORITE ' _LOVER_ ', WHEN I AM JUST THE ONLY LOVER YOU'VE EVER HAD, YOU IDIOT!" The brazilian monkey did nothing but just blinking once. After a brief silence, he had only one thing to say..

"...Why you always have to complain about everything?"

"Why YOU always have to be so friendly to ANYONE?!" The half duck - half breaver retaliated.

"You must be the most jealous creature I've ever met!.." Lazlo added.

"JEALOUS? I-"

"I love it~" The other interrupted him with a gentle voice and a look of affection on his face.

"Wh-what?"

"It means you truly care, Eddie!" He said putting his one arm around the other's waist, wearing on a big smile now. "And that warms my heart more than anything in this colorful, magical and friend-surrounded world~!" Oh, yes. This was feeling just so good to Edward and this time the every single word of Lazlo was music to his hidden ears. He loved him so much, and he couldn't fight that feeling anymore..

"...Lazlo..?"

"Yes, Edward?" He responded happily.

"Close your eyes.." And when the monkey did so, the short platypus stood on his toes to reach the other male's lips, and kiss them lovingly. Soon enough, the taller one put his arms around the other's little body kissing him back passionatelly. As the screen was zooming out, we could still see the two hugging, still tasting each other's lips, for the first time.. And this moment was feeling like an enternity to the young lovers. But they didn't care. Both of them wanted this to last forever.. just like their love~

THE END.

 **And that was all... OKAY, I'M NOT USED AT WRITTING FANFICS SO I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT WAS GOOD ENOUGH!.. At least I tried..? Meh, just tell me your opinion in the comment section,. Thank you..**


End file.
